Return of the doomed
by suro
Summary: Han pasado varias semanas desde la caída del impero, muchos piensan que ha llegado una era de paz, aun así no todos concuerdan y rompiendo la ley de la muerte. Regresan junto con todos los secretos del imperio. Clasificación: M. Violencia romance misterio aventura.
1. Prólogo

Han pasado varias semanas después de que pude exitosamente regenerar el cuerpo de la paciente, pero aún queda el problema del virus que se mantiene en su cuerpo Aun con este equipo de alquimia será difícil encontrar la cura para revertir el proceso, por lo mientras mantengo a la paciente en un estado de criogenización. Al parecer he encontrado el lugar de origen de este virus, parece que tendré que ir a isla-nación para encontrar indicios de un antídoto. Después de tardar varias semanas en la isla-nación encontré el antídoto, pero el virus ha mutado y es inestable al ambiente. Al parecer necesita ser suministrado por otras formas para la eliminar con éxito el virus de la paciente, Tendré que hacer varias pruebas para asegurar un método efectivo, tal vez necesitare la Teigu Perfector aún no se con exactitud, pero lo sabré una vez que empiece la experimentación.

Argond: ¡Maldición!-Aventando todos los matraces de laboratorio hojas y sustancias.

Parado viendo el desastre enfureciéndose más y más al no poder encontrar la solución. Fue cuando se alejó de la mesa y fue a la otra donde tenía ahí toda la investigación anotada cada error cada acierto o avances escritos en varias hojas haciendo una montaña de papales. Sentándose y empezando a escribir.

"He hecho varias pruebas y aún sigue siendo inestable no importa que tratamiento utilice sigue siendo inseguro". Enojándose.

"Aun así he encontrado algo que puede ser la solución aunque es arriesgado. Pero no queda otra opción".


	2. Elimina el tabù Parte 1

Rabian Pasado Varias Semanas de Desde Que Argond Esteban Tratando encontrar una cura, Poco a el Poco Laboratorio se convirtió En un desorden de papeles, Al Punto De que Argond cayera exhausto, en el escritorio ¿durmiendo pacíficamente, Tanto MIENTRAS Apareció A lo Lejos Una sombra , Que se Aproxima Lentamente Hacia el, si que se Diera Cuenta ... al poco Tiempo Argond empezó a despertar aturdido sin darse cuenta de alguien que estaba atrás de él listo para...

"Algo de Haz Encontrado"

Oyendo La Voz de Merraid MIENTRAS SE estiraba y al voltearse Donde se encontraba ella, una mujer joven Llevando un vestido chino de dos piezas. Con un escote que exponia gran pasrte de sus senos, cuerpo y brazos. Llevando también Una gran falda Que le Cubría las piernas excepto los mulos Dejando expuestos con un cinturon que le cubria la cintura . Cabello Largo Llegando Hasta las rodillas Las Puntas amarradas y con una flor de cabello de lado Derecho.

Argond: "aun no".

Merraid: "Aun cuando investigaste todo esto" - viendo papeles Que Estaban Escritos del Sujeto Sujeto de las Personas Que había regresado a la Normalidad Que localizaba en la mesa, en La que se encontraba recargada.

Merraid: Incluido de trasformando personas.-viendo Nuevo a Argond con unos ojos penetrantes

Argond: Era Necesario Tenia Que agotar Todas La Posibilidades.

Moroderd: Y ...

Argond: encontré.-Con lo una Sonrisa.

Argond: Pero necesito Aún Así La Teigu perfeccionador parrafo completo el Obtener el antídoto.

Merraid: Así no lo has obtenido-Dejándose de recargarse, y Levantado el tono de voz y de Mirando fijamente ONU Argond.

En ESE instante Argond se recargo en la mesa Usando su brazo de Como Apoyo y con una Sonrisa engreída

Argond: Tranquila.-Levantase del Banco.

Argond: Solo necesito para Procesar el antídoto. Tengo Todos Los Materiales-Recargándose en la mesa Que Tenia Atrás Una engreída con cara, llena de confianza.

Suzuka: ENTONCES solitario recitamos la Tegui Perfector.- Bajando Las Escaleras ¿Hasta Llegar Donde se encontraban a Ellos. Eran nada Menos Que Suzuka. Llevando Una gran falda Que le Cubría las piernas, con Una camisa Que le Cubría los brazos. Cabello recogido

Suzuka: Yo Me Encargo

Merraid: No lo haré yo, después de todo puede Ser que te Sigan buscando.- Acercandose a Suzuka y acariciándola la Cara en Suzuka eso empezaba a sonrojarse y Veía ONU destello en los ojos de Merraid de Como Si Fuera Misma Esdeath. interrumpidos fuerón en Pero

Argond: Mantén la unidadun perfil bajo llévate la Shingu Mara. Y Trata de no Matar a nadie- MIENTRAS SE volteaba y reiniciaba los las Investigaciones

Moroderd: Claro. Cuando me Regrese liebre de Carga de ti.- Mirando ONU Suzuka sonrojada se aparto de ella y acercándose un habia this recargada la mesa Que Como un medalla circular en solitario Que Tenia dos Botones En El Cual contenia grabado signos muy Extraños Alrededor y llevándoselo.

Merraid: No Matare mucho.- Diciendo en voz baja. "Que hombre tan aburrido"

Alejandose y Subiendo las escaleras desapareciendo en la oscuridad para salir del laboratorio. Suzuka de de Mientras la Veía SE de Como IBA, sonrojada y Con Deseos De que Merraid regresara pronto. Dio dio vuelta donde se encontraba Argond.

Suzuka: Y dime Necesitas ayuda

Argond: No. Solo Quiero Que vigiles fuera.-Moviéndose y dirigiéndose Enfrente de la capsula viendo al Paciente.

Suzuka Otra vez, Cuantas Veces Tengo Que decirte Que esta todo esta en calma, no hay nada De qué preocuparse. -Recargándose En La Pared Donde sí entraba la salia del laboratorio.

Argond: Aún Así DEBEMOS Estar Seguros, Después De Todo Lo Que ESTAMOS Haciendo PUEDE Que El Nuevo Impero Entre en pánico. -Viendo El Cuerpo Esdeath.

Mientras Tanto las Afueras de la ONU Laboratorio del SE encontraba caminando Merraid, con Una sombrilla Que le ayudaba para protegerse el sol.

Merraid Según los Informes de Argond El último médico Que Tiene La Tegui SE Encuentra en la capital. Pensaba dar paseo, Pero si sigo Así tardare Mucho tiempo y no lo tenemos . -Cerrando La sombrilla y La Sacando Shingu Mara Que Al Momento de activarlo Una luz envolvió a ella y Una parte de tierra Alrededor Iluminando Toda La una área Como un destello luz viéndose Un poco Lejos lo .al rato Apareció ella Muy cerca de la capital.


	3. Elimina el tabù Parte 2

"La capital parece que ha cambiado desde la última vez que vine aquí hace mucho tiempo".

Caminando mientras gira su sombrilla Merraid veía a la gente al redor de ella, niños corriendo en las calles el ruido de la gente caminando, pareciera que estuviera en su máximo esplendor la capital

Merraid siguió caminando, caminado sombríamente. Hasta que de pronto sus pasos la llevaron al cementerio de la ciudad. Al entrar empezó a buscar una tumba en particular hasta que encontró la tumba Esdeath. Se inclinó para ver más de cerca la tumba.

"Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver".- Viendo la cruz que representaban el clan de Esdeath. Al verla recuerdos le pasaron por la mente a Merraid como si ya la había visto ese símbolo.

"Esa cruz donde la he visto".-Tratando de recordar pero solo pudo recordar que una persona que la llevaba en forma de colgante. .

Yéndose del cementerio y viendo de lejos al Palacio Real "Bueno es hora de hacer el trabajo -.Observando a lo lejos en un tejado el Palacio Real y al a vez el jardín del ala este. Al llegar al jardín por el muro, pudo ver como estaba bien protegido por guardias además veía las flores del jardín el pasto haciendo una compasión hermosa, bajo por el muro sin que nadie se diera cuenta y al tocar la pared se abrió una puerta debajo de ella. al entrar encontró el pasillo muy grande que pareciera la entrada principal del Palacio. Al ir cambiando por el pasillo que se extendía, veía que había varias puertas al rededor del pasillo puertas selladas de metal.

Merraid –Que Lamentablemente que el Emperador murió sin que pudiera trasmitir estos conocimientos.

Al terminar de caminar se encontró con una puerta grande-"Según el informe esta puerta me llevara a al Almacén Real, donde se encuentran todos los tesoros del Emperador y todas las armas ancestrales".-Al abrir la puerta vio los tesoros del Impero una montaña grande de ellos.

Merraid: Parece que los información es correcta-No solo eso sino que alrededor de ellos un sin fin de armas algunas selladas otras con candados, otras se encontraban selladas por alquimia había demasiadas de ellas Merraid paso viendo todas las armas hasta que se detuvo y viendo unas cadenas vacías en la pared que mantuvieron con sellos y hasta alquimia para contener a alguien o algo peligrosos. Lamentablemente estos sellos cadenas estaban rotos alguien vino y había tomado la arma. Viendo cómo se extendía por toda la sala las cadenas como si utilizaran toda la sala para retener algo.

Merraid - Que interesante- viendo la forma que retuvieron el arma.

Después de salir por la puerta principal del Almacén y viendo que no había nadie en los pasillos prosiguió su camino al despacho del Medico mientras pensaba-"Esta información es demasiado buena como la obtuvo el.- Pensado en Argond.

"No solo la información del Almacén Real, sino que también las varias investigaciones que ha realizado el Medico con las teguis sus diversos efectos secundarios al usarla en exceso, dudo que el medico sea el primero en conocer los secretos de las teguis"-Pensando en Argond mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Al entrar a la oficina encontró los guantes que se estaban en el escritorio al momento de tocarlo entro el medico líder con dos guardias

Medico: ¿Quién es usted?- sorprendido y viendo a Mirraid la espalda

En ese instante a los guardias que acompañaban a medico empezaron asentirse mal de tal manera que cayendo al suelo si poder respirar,

Medico: ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?- Viendo a los guardias.

En ese instante los dos guardias empezaron a deformarse a tal grado que comenzaron a sacar por la boca y las vías nasales escarabajos, una gran cantidad haciendo que los cuerpos se desintegraran. Al verlo el médico se levantó y retrocediendo. Viendo la masa de insectos juntándose en el techo, en ese instante Merraid se encontraba atrás de él sin darse cuenta, ella lo golpeo en la nunca dejándolo inconsciente

Merraid Objetivo cumplido.-Llevándose los guantes.

Mientras Argond estaba en el laboratorio haciendo las preparaciones para la el antídoto cuando entro Suzuka

Argond: Que haces aquí deberías estar vigilando- mientras veía documentos y movía vasos de precipitado

Suzuka: Si, pero no hay nada que reportar, además aquí puedo apreciar su hermoso cuerpo – viendo a Esdeath de forma lasciva. En eso Argond se alejaba de la mesa.

Suzuka: A ¿Dónde vas?- volteándose y mirando donde se dirigía Argónd , pero este no le hizo caso. Sin más tiempo Suzuka decidió seguirlo.

En donde se adentraban a un túnel bastante largo parecía que no tuviera fin, pero este largo túnel se podía ver que contaba con varios corredores haciendo más grande de lo que se imaginaba. Vio a Argond moverse hasta el final e irse a la derecha al seguirlo entro en una habitación demasiado grande alrededor de la habitación había capsulas con diferentes bestias salvajes grandes y pequeñas. Mirando a cada una de ellas y viendo que tenían letras a bajo de cada capsula escrito" Prototipo fallido" viendo hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Argond, y observando a la única forma humana en toda la sala.

Suzuka: Vaya con todas estas bestias el imperio habría ganado- alejándose de Argond y dirigiéndose a la mitad de la sala.

Argond: La mayoría de ellas están muertos otras deben estar agonizando solo pocas están con vida.- Mientras anotaba los cambios que presentaba la persona adentro de la capsula.

Suzuka: Sabes mucho de este lugar- viendo la espalda de Argond.

Argond: Claro que no solo lo que estaban escrito en los documentos-diciendo las últimas palabras en voz baja. Dejando los papeles a un lado y viendo al espécimen. Dando clic a un botón hizo que el agua que retenía al especie empezó a bajarse poco a poco has que no quedaba nada de agua, después destapando la capsula.

Suzuka: ¿Qué vas hacer con…

Argond : librándose de cabos sueltos (Desasiéndome de experimentos no queremos que el impero encuentre estas instalaciones y con especímenes terminados.

Tapando a la persona con una sábana, a la vez levantándola y cargándola.

Argond: Te aconsejo que regreses ya que este lugar es muy laberíntico te puedes perder- viendo A Suzuka de frente mientras cargaba a la persona.

Suzuka: Ok pero como se regresa- viendo el pasillo largo

En eso Argond salía por una puerta que contaba con otro túnel largo anduvo caminado por diferentes pasajes hasta llegar a las afueras de una cueva, al salir veía como el sol le pegaba en la cara. Además de árboles y arbustos alrededor de dicha cueva. Al caminar unos cuantos pasos pudo oír voces de niños jugando en las cercanías, fue cuando dejo a la persona cerca de unos arbustos, con la cara cubierta.

Argond: Espero que puedas disfrutar esta vez.- viendo el cuerpo después levantase y yéndose.

Al alejarse se oían las voces de los niños acercándose al cuerpo y como llamaban a sus padres para que vieran el cuerpo. Oían cada vez menos las voces hasta que no oyó nada.

Igualmente Suzuka estaban perdida en los Túneles.

Suzuka: "Donde estará el laboratorio."- caminado

Suzuka será este.- entrando a una habitación demasiado grande.

Al entrar vio un sin fin de capsulas, adentro de ellas bestias peligrosas. No obstante empezó a caminar para verlas de cerca y acercándose a una de ellas para ver más detenidamente, la bestia empezó asacar burbujas de su nariz. Suzuka decidió acercarse más fue cuando la bestia abrió el ojo.

Suzuka"¡O Vaya!- Alegrándose de lo que acaba de ver y Alejándose de la capsula pudo ver que las demás bestias se encontraban vivas.

Información Adicional

Argond: Joven rondando la edad de los 20-25. Viste pantalón de vestir negro con zapatos negros. Camisa negra y llevando una gabardina blanca larga que le llega a media rodilla, Tez blanca , pelo amarillo largo , normalmente se peina el cabello ya que su cabello es fácil de moldearse..

Shingu Mara: Le permite al usuario tele trasportarse a dos lugares. Le quita gran parte de energía al usuario además le provoca un apetito sexual.


	4. Rebirth

En el laboratorio se encontró Arroyo observando una esdea hasta que oyó los pasos de la escalera al voltear vio una Miedo con su sombrilla de una mano y la otra guantes.

Merraid: "Dime cuando estando listo" -Dejando los guantes en una mesa.

Argond: "Muy posiblemente una media noche" .- Acercándose a la mesa y viendo de frente a Merraid. Y ella lo veía.

Merraid: "Dime sabes donde esta Suzuka no la visto afuera."

Argond: "Estaba conmigo, pero esta es una de ellas". - acercándose a la mano para agarrar los guantes.

Suzuka: "Interrumpo algo". - Apareciendo detrás de ellos.

Merraid: "No, espero buenos resultados". - Alejándose de Argón y llevando a Suzuka a la habitación de lado. Cerrando la puerta.

Suzuka: "No sabía que esa puerta daba lugar a una habitación" .- viendo el cuarto con una mesa de lado derecho lleno de pales y de lado izquierdo la cama. Suzuka se acercó a la mesa que estaba llena de documentos.

Suzuka: "Esto es ..." .- Al verlos se percató que era la habitación de Argond.

Merraid: "Tranquila a él no le molesta" - Sorprendiendo a Suzuka y empezando a quedar impactado Suzuka y después sonrojándose, a la vez acariciando el cuerpo de Suzuka. Frotando su vagina mientras acariciaba los pechos.

Suzuka: "¡Ah"! - Dejando es capar un gemido.

Merraid: "Que lindo sonido" -susurrando al oído.

En el laboratorio Podríamos encontrar el gemido mientras acomodaba los guantes.

Argond: "Shingu Mara una de las armas imperiales supuestamente perdida, tiene la capacidad de la tela de trasportar cualquier cosa. Pero un cambio el usuario sufre fatiga además de un gran deseo sexual.- mientras analizaba una Esdeath con los guantes". -Al terminar los guantes diagnosticaban, incurable.

Argond: "Ya lo sé". -Viendo a Esdeath. Después de aparto su mirada y apoyando en la mesa, vio el recibió que había cerca, estaba lleno con una sustancia negra con una etiqueta que decía "Ultima recurso".

Argond: "No hay otra solución" - Agarrar el recipiente y buscar donde se encuentra Esdeath, decidió utilízalo.

Mientras tanto Suzuka gritaba de placer. Mientras Merraid estimulaba más el clítoris.

Suzuka: "Es ... neces ... ario ... hace es ... a" .- Tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Suzuka: "No deberíamos ... de ... Ayudarle ..." - Con una voz débil y viendo un Merraid

Merraid: "Descuida él puede hacerlo .Además debemos de festejar ya que Esdeath regresara." - Viendo del frente a Suzuka como sus ojos se iluminó del éxtasis que envió en eso Mirror toco su barbilla para darle un beso, mientras que con otra mano la aventura hacia la cama ..

Merraid: "Cundo regrese destruiremos al nuevo Imperio" - subiéndose arriba de Suzuka y acariciando el cuerpo suavemente. Se encuentra en los gemelos que emanaba en Suzuka

Merraid: "¿Quién sabe? Puede que te recompensen". -Besando una Suzuka.

Y al fin Esdeath será mía pensando Merraid.

EL tiempo trascortado entre gemidos y ruidos llego un momento de silencio en el laboratorio solo en los oídos de reloj. Faltaban menos de un minuto para el dulce al llegar a la hora, la puerta de un lado se abrió saliendo Merror con una mirada penetrante mientras Suzuka estirándose después de una gran velada. Se percataron que el laboratorio era un gran desorden de papales y de herramientas, pero no había rastros de Argond. Fue cuando lo busquen por el laboratorio.

Merraid: "Conque aquí estabas"

(Mostrando 1 de 1 Ordenar por [Popularidad] [Todavía no se ha votado ningún comentario]

Argond: "¿Qué ... paso ...?"

(Levantándose y con los ojos semi serrados viendo un Merraid)

Merraid: "Acabaste"

(Recargando sobre una mesa viendo un Argón seriamente)

Argond: "Si ... Ah ..."

(Bostezando y poniéndose frente a Esdeath)

Argond: "Si por fin podemos revivirla".

Fue en ese momento que empezó a conectar varios tubos a la cápsula de criogenización. Mientras que las mujeres se acomodaban al rededor del laboratorio esperando. Igualmente Argón daba los finales del tacto y poniendo la subsistencia en la máquina solo era cuestión de apretar el botón. En eso vio de nuevo a Esdeath quedando unos momentos viéndola en la cápsula y alrededor de ella las jeringas incrustadas en su cuerpo.

Merraid: "¿Qué pasa?" - Con una voz seria.

Argond: "Nada". -Tratándose de calmar.

Mientras que el último suspiro apretó el botón en ese instante la sustancia empezó un descenso, recorriendo por los tubos pasando por la cápsula y llegando al cuerpo de Esdeath Poco un poco fue acabando la sustancia hasta que se acabó. Después de haber comenzado la segunda parte, en donde la jeringa empezó a descongelar el cuerpo poco a poco, hasta que el hielo que se encontró en el agua se quedó completamente agua adentro de la cápsula. Los tres esperaban si había alguna reacción después de que el cuerpo se descongelara, pero no había algún cambio.

¿Qué pasa? "- Acechando a Argond molesta con una mirada penetrante viéndolo enojada.

Argond: "No lo sé ..." - Bajando la cabeza y pensado. Después de volar a la mesa para ver la investigación.

Argond: "Podría ser que me salte una mezcla o un procedimiento."

De pronto sintió una presentación de alguien que se observa en la calle y se encuentra en una calle con sus ojos abiertos, tanto Merry como Suzuka se quedaron atónitas por lo que acaba de pasar. Argond no hacer creer lo que había hecho. . Había encontrado una forma en curar la maldición y regresar a alguien de la muerte. Mientras que se quedaban los pasmos, Esdeath movió su mano frente a una cara, procesando lo que estaba pasando y viendo frente a ella a Merraid y más lejos a Suzuka, pero la que más daba curiosidad era el hombre que se entraba frente a todo, tres Figuras de la conocía y la otra desconocida. Al final sonriendo y apretando su mando usándola para romper el vidrio dela cápsula. Mojando el laboratorio. Todos quedaron atónitos al ver a Esdeath, la más fuente del imperio regresando a la vida


	5. Meetings and disagreements

Mientras que los tres se quedaban mirando a Esdeath, ella empezó a descender de la cápsula y caminar dirigiéndose en donde se encontraba Argond .Eso molesto demasiado a Mirraid.

Esdeath: "No hay visto antes" - Acercándose a Argond

Argond "No. Me confundes con otra persona". - Desviando la mirada

En eso Esdeath utilizo su mano para mover la cara y ella pudiera ver los ojos de Argond

Esdeath: "Mm" - Acercándose más casi, rosando la punta de sus narices. Argón se ponía un poco nervioso. Un poco hipnotizado por esos ojos azules, parecieran como dos estrellas fugaces.

Argond: "Poder decir que hay algo en común" - Desviando su mirada de ella.

Esdeath: "Tal vez te confundí con alguien" -Alejándose de él.

Argond: "Si claro" - Volteando y mirando una esdea de frente fijamente mostrando unos ojos de melancolía.

Esdeath: "Lo dices como yo conociera" - mirando un Argón de forma elegante.

Mirror: "Veo que no cambió en nada" -Acercando una esdea con una sonrisa medio burlona, con una de sus manos tocando sus labios y la otra de apoyo.

Esdeath: "¡Oh!" - Mirando a Mirror.

Esdeath: "Oí que te había matado". -Caminando donde se encuentraba Mirror

Mirror: "Oí lo mismo de ti" - Viéndose mutuamente frente a frente como bestias salvajes preparándose para atacar. Hicieron un momento en el ambiente pesado

Argond: "Podrían calmarse" .- con una voz seria, fría y acida.

En este instante las dos guerreras se voltearon donde se encontraban Argond, viéndolo a sus ojos que parecen a los de una bestia infernal, casi como ellas, pero un poco diferentes, donde emanaba una gran aura maligna tan demoniaca pareciendo a la mismísima bestia legendaria. Provocando que la tensión aumentara en el laboratorio.

Esdeath: "¡Oh ...! Por cierto quien eres tú". -Dirigiéndose donde se encuentraba Arándanos con una mirada tan fría como el hielo.

Argond: "Yo soy ..." Viendo fijamente a Esdeath

Suzuka: "Es solo un científico que ayudo a renacieras" - Acercándose un poco a los tres con una sonrisa

Provocando un poco de silencio en la habitación.

Mirror: "No tal debes ser no noble o parte del ejército" - Solo así explicaría como sabe tanto del palacio. Con una mirada fija a Argond.

Quedando de nuevo en silencio y mirando un Argond esperando una respuesta.

Argond: "No. Solo digamos que soy solo un asesino" -mirando un Esdeath con unos ojos serios.

Esdeath: "¡Oh! Entonces no te muestro tu fuerza". Mientras se acercaba él. Esdeath movió su mano para dar el un golpe a Argond, pero antes de que pudiera hacer contacto, Esdeath se tambaleo un poco, fue como si algo de adentro de ella se lo impidiera, el reincorporarse pudo notar la cara Argond sorprendió.

Esdeath: "¿Qué pasa? ¿Te asusto?" - Mirando a Argond sonriente con una mirada fría. Pero no era eso lo que tenía el asustado fue que alrededor de su cuerpo aparecía las marcas de la maldición que poco un poco empezaba un marcado más y poco y un poco moviéndose a su signos vitales. Esdeath se percató que todo estaba muy callado ya dar un vistazo a Mirraid y Suzuka. Vio en sus caras miedo, al ver su cuerpo, fue cuando se percató de que las marcas de maldición fueron apareciendo como la última vez que la atacaron.

Mirror "No dijiste que estaba resuelto" "Que no había preocupación" -Hablando fuerte. Viendo como la maldición se expandía.

Argón empezó a desesperarse pensado que hacer hacer, fue cuando grabó que él también se había inyectado. Solo tenía que darle sangre, pero no había tiempo para extraerla así que dedico morder su labio tan fuerte que sangro. En eso es como si estuviera en la muerte. Entonces se acercó tan rápido que el momento en que Esdeath subió su mirada para ver un Argound, la sorprendió besándola, ella quedo sorprendida mientras empujaba con su lengua la sangre de él hacia la boca de ella. Solo se puede oír los fluidos pasándose hasta que se separó agitado y recargándose en la mesa.

Argond: "Por ahora no es suficiente tener ..."

Cuando se encontró preocupado por las funciones de sangre Esdeath lo interrumpió y se abalanzó sobre el él besándolo y después de aventar en la mesa. Al caer vio a Esdeath subirse a la mesa y subir subiendo arriba de él de nuevo lo beso.

Todo el laboratorio en silencio solo en los sonidos de las montañas conectadas Mirror solo en la verificación de la escena.

Al final de besarlo Esdeath se reincorporo Argond sorprendió y confundió quedo pasmado por tal belleza con su piel de porcelana, su muslos, caderas, abdomen, pechos, cuello y esa mirada fría llena de confianza y su larga cabellera azul, fue cuando Esdeath sonrió como Un depredador a su presa. Mientras que desvanecían las marcas de la maldición.

Mientras tanto, Mirror y Suzuka los miraban. Como Esdeath lo acariciaban y respondían Mirror no como una mujer hermosa pudiera hacerlo, así que usando su mano para llamar a los Wrigglers, lanzado una pequeña horda hacia Argond, pero en eso Esdeath se dio cuenta y con solo mover su Mano congelo a toda la horda, que caían como pedazos de hielo grandes sin romperse. Mirror impactado por lo que acaba de pasar. Mientras veía como Esdeath acariciaba la cabeza de Argond, también él se recargaba en el pecho de Esdeath. Del tal forma que se veían como bestias molestas por haberlos interrumpido.

Un gran silencio dominó el laboratorio Suzuka solo esperaba una gran batalla, entre La antigua general más fuerte del imperio y la ex líder del clan Oarburgh. La tensión aumentaba. Hasta que Mirror empezó a caminar hacia ellos, donde se abalanzo hacia Esdeath, dándole un beso en la mejilla ya la vez cayendo una lagrima en uno de sus ojos.


	6. Discussions and Decisions

Después hubo oscuridad hasta que Mirraid despertó violentamente sentándose y viendo que se encontraba en una cama, la cama de Argond, además no podía recordar lo que pasó anoche, no podía recordar, como si alguien le borrara las últimas horas, no solo no recordaba. Sino que al ver la cama detenidamente pudo percatarse que ella no solo estuvo durmiendo sola. Fue es ese instante cuando oyó pasos de una puerta que estaba a lado dela mesa de Argond. Al abrirse era nada menos que Esdeath usando su traje de militar.

Esdeath: "Veo que despertaste"- Acercándose a la mesa y recargándose. Mirándose a Mirraid.

Mirraid quedo congelada por la belleza de Esdeath, con su gran cabellera azul brillante, al igual que su cuerpo rebosaba de brillo. Fue cuando Mirraid sonrió mientras cerrada los parpados, pensado que lo que paso anoche era una pesadilla. Después de unos momentos ella se baja de la cama y acercándose a Esdeath

Mirraid "Contamos con lo anoche"- con una cara de confianza mientras acercaba su mano a la vagina de Esdeath, en ese instante Esdeath la de tubo y mirándola con una mirada fría.

Esdeath: "No lo creo"- acercándose al oído de Mirraid.

Esdeath: "Si vuelves a intentarlo te matare".- Alejándose de Mirraid y saliendo en la habitación. Cuando se cerró la puerta, al ver la cama vio que la sabana tenía manchas de sangre.

Después de unos minutos salió Mirraid de la habitación dispuesta a matar a alguien furiosa. Al salir vio a Suzuka sentada en una mesa

Suzuka: "Veo que la bella durmiente despertó"-Mirando a Mirraid con una sonrisa medio burlona.

Mirraid: "Dime ¿dónde está?" –Acercándose un poco a Suzuka.

Fue cuando Suzuka desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Argond, parado frente a un pizarrón con varios dibujos de formula o estructuras y atrás de él recargada en una mesa Esdeath, como esperando una respuesta. En eso Mirraid camino hacia ellos molesta.

Argond: "Veo que alguien se levantó de mal humor".-Deteniéndose a la mitad de camino

Mirraid "No Seria así, si no fuera por una persona".- con las manos a los costados. Mientras aprecia lentamente los Wrigglers,

Esdeath: "Espera. Antes quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir"- quitándose una parte de su guante dejando expuesta una parte de su brazo. Mostrando marcas de maldición que se no taba levemente.

Tanto Suzuka como Mirraid quedaron impactadas al ver la marca de maldición que estaba en el cuerpo de Esdeath, pero había algo raro.

Suzuka: "oye ¿Qué significa?"- se supone que cualquier persona que haya sido cortada por Murasame quedara maldita y morirá al instante-Levantase de la mesa. Y esperando una respuesta.

Mirraid al ver la cara de preocupación de Suzuka y después ver a Esdeath dejando de exponer su brazo ponencia el guante. Escondió a los Wrigglers, dejando salir un suspiro y recargándose en una mesa que estaba cerca.

Mirraid: "Bueno ¿Nos podrías decir que está pasando?"- mientras cruzaba los brazos. Mirando en dirección a Argond.

Argond:"Por lo visto aún tiene la maldición en tu cuerpo"- Mientras miraba la pizarra.

Esdeath: "Oh…Eso lo puedo notar a simple vista" –Con una voz siniestra y enojada.

Esdeath: "Lo que quiero saber es porque todavía la tengo" –Con una voz más seria y enojada.

Soltado un suspiro.

Argond: "Es porque el materia con el que usamos para revivirte estaba deliberadamente contaminado por la maldición" – Volteándose para ver a Esdeath

Argond: "Así que si te traemos a vida, la maldición se activaría y morías de nuevo. Así que la única forma de para traerte a la vida era encontrar la cura para la maldición"- mirando a Esdeath con una mirada seria.

Un gran silencia se apodero de nuevo en el laboratorio

Argond: "Al momento de traerte a la vida, decidí congelarte para que la maldición no se activara Mientras buscaba la cura, pero no había resultados factibles"

Suzuka: "Pero hace algunos días dijiste que lo habías encontrado al cura ¿no lo habías encontrado?" – acercándose más donde se encontraba

Argond: "Si, pero al parecer la maldición evolucionaba tan rápidamente que no dejaba que la cura la hiciera efecto"

Mirraid: "Entonces estas diciendo que no hay cura" –Mirando Argond

Mirraid "¿Qué todo fue inútil?"- dejándose de recargar y viendo a Argond con una mirada seria. Mientras se olían a los Wrigglers.

Argond: "No precisamente"- Mirando a Mirraid con la cara seria.

Esdeath: "¿Qué quieres decir?" Mirando Argond cara seria.

Argond: "Al parecer la cura solo era efectiva al portador de la arma, todo indicaba. Así que decidí combinarlo con otra sustancia que evolucionaba igual de rápido que la maldición, así para poder tener la cura necesitaba, la tegui para combinarla. Pero solo tenía que saber si funcionaba, por lo tanto decidí usarla en mí mismo."

Mirraid: "¿Y?" –con una mirada seria enojada.

Argond: "Función, la maldición se desaparecía tan rápidamente e Inyecte la misma solución a Esdeath. En teoría debería estar curada, pero no esperaba este inconveniente"

Suzuka: "Inconveniente" –Acercándose hasta donde se entraba Mirraid

Argond: "Aparecer la cura necesita estar dentro de un organismo vivo, para que evolucione y sea efectivo, por eso opte, por dar de mi sangre. Para que cesara.

Esdeath:"Ya veo. Entonces solo tengo que tomar toda tu sangre" –Levándose y amenazando con el estoque lista para matar.

En eso Mirraid sonriendo y sacando los Wrigglers.

Argond: "Matándome y beber mi sangre no es la solución".- Viendo a Esdeath

Esdeath:: "¿De verdad?" –Mirando a Argond.

Argond: "¿quieres probar? –Poniéndose alado de su cuello el estoque y mientras se acercaba fue cortado un poco dejando caer sangre al estoque y acercándose a Esdeath tanto que se podían ver el uno al otro".

Argond: "veamos si duras la semana" – Con ojos serios y enojado

En ese instante Esdeath sonrió fue es la primera vez que un hombre que no se Tatsumi le había llevado la contraria.

Suzuka: "Que quieres decir"- interrumpiéndolos

En eso Argond se alejó de Esdeath y tapándose la hería con su mano.

Argond: "Calcule la efectividad de la cura en diferentes formas de administrarlas. Si es por vi tras función solo dura dos minutos, por vía inyección 5 minutos, por vía oral alrededor de 10 o 15 minutos y por manera biológica aún no se por cuánto tiempo dure. Y solo una persona puede dar entr litros, pero eso y a lo sabias" – Vendo de nuevo Esdeath. Y ella a él mirándose mutuamente hasta que...

Mirraid: "Entonces fabrica más cura" – interrumpiendo el cambio de miradas

Argond: "No puedo".- viendo a Mirreid

Esdeath: "¿por qué?"- Bajando el esquí y cambiando se pose. Mirando de nuevo a Argond de frente.

Argond: "Al encontrar el lugar de origen estaba ruinas solo pude rescatar una pequeña parte de un cuerpo que se encontraba ahí. Lo demás se perdió."

Un gran silencio se apodero del laboratorio solo se podían ori a los Wrigglers. Mientras esperaban la respuesta de Esdeath hasta que se oyó el cierre de la funda. Era Esdeath que había guardado el estoque. Todo el mundo la mirada, esperando que decida hacer. Esdeath acomodándose la gorra y acercándose a Argond

Esdeath: "Hay una cosa que quiero saber. Aun Najenda está en la capital". –Con una mirada indiferente.

Suzuka "Sí". – Acercándose más a ellos.

Suzuka. "De hecho la mayoría tu ejército le sirve".

Esdeath desvió su mirada viendo a Suzuka medio enojada por la información.

Mirraid: "No solo eso, sino que han reunido a la mayoría de clanes, formando un grupo de Elite que según los rumores los entreno Akame".- Recargándose de nuevo en la mesa mientras se escondían de nuevo los Wrigglers

Esdeath: "¿Akame?" –Recodando fragmento de la última batalla.

Suzuka: "No debe de preocuparse en este laboratorio a toda clase de bestias salvajes"- abriendo los brazos con una sonrisa.

Esdeath: "Entonces que esperas, despiértalos, iremos a la guerra". – volteándose y alejándose de Argond.

Esdeath: "Esta vez yo los enterrare." - Sonriendo y a la vez Mirraid y Suzuka sonrían…


	7. Eliminar discusiones

Argond: "Espera no lo dejare que lo hagas".

Al oír las palabras de Argond, Esdeath giro para verlo disgustada de igualmente Mirraid y Suzuka dejaron de sonreír.

Argond: "Esas bestias están muertas o en agonía no escuchaste"- viendo a Suzuka.

En ese instante Esdeath atacando Argond mientras estaba distraído con Suzuka. Argond sintió que algo venía a atacarlo. Esquivando y alejándose para ver que Esdeath lo había atacado

Esdeath: "Es la primera vez de que alguien han anticipado mi ataque. Incluso al último momento"- Viendo a Argond.

Argond dejando la herida del cuello. Poniéndose erguido.

Argond: "Esas bestias la mayoría están muertas o a punto de morir, si lo reanimamos morirán". -Viendo a Esdeath.

Suzuka: "Pero en un cuanto hay bestias, en buenas condiciones de hecho solo están esperando ser reanimados".- con una sonrisa

Argond: "No me atrevería a revivirlos si fura tú."

Esdeath: "¿Podrías explicarte?"- viendo a Argond, molesta.

Argond: "Esas bestias, al parecer atacaran a todo aquel que vean, no hay forma de controlarlas."

Mirraid: "Eso es lo que te preocupa"- parándose y cambiando donde se encontraba Esdeath

Mirraid: "Solo es cuestión que me encargue, sabes muy bien que mi habilidad es dominar bestias"- Mirando a Argond.

Argond: "Si, pero podrás domar a 5, 000, 000, .000 de ellas, cada una con la fuerza de una Teigu"

Suzuka: "¡Que está diciendo!, ¡dices que hay 5, 000, 000,000!" –Suficiente para hacer acabar con el Nuevo Reino. No sería para acabar con el mundo.

Mirraid: "Y todo con el poder de una Teigu"- esto es un problema es demasiado poder, para poder domarlo se necesita a alguien más poderoso podría ser…-viendo a Esdeath

Esdeath: "Despiértalos" -Fue cuando Esdeath camino donde se entraba Argond.

Esdeath: "Con eso es suficiente para iniciar una guerra o una masacre:" Viendo de frente a Argond.

Argond: "No podemos hacerlo, no sabemos si nos atacaran o si Mirraid puede controlarlos, además aún no sabemos cuánto tiempo se necesita para quitarte la maldición, que tal si en plena guerra o masacre se activa maldición, ¿que dará rías indefensa al ataque de esas bestias?"

Al terminar de explicar Argond Esdeath está preparada para atacar y Agond para responder.

Mirraid: "Y si lo decidiéramos con una pelea" – con una sonrisa en el rostro y su mano levantada al altura de la mandíbula. Mientras Esdeath y Argond la miraban.

Suzuka: "¿Pelea?"-interviniendo y Viendo a Mirraid.

Mirraid: "Si. Si Esdeath gana haremos lo que diga y si Argond gana, haremos lo que diga."- Usando sus manos para explicar.

Esdeath: "Suena divertido, pero sería más entretenido usando a las bestias"- viendo a Argond: con ojos serios

Argond :"Tu más que nadie debes saber que se debe hacer, ya que eres una estratega, no de dejes llevar por la emoción como la última vez" - mirando Esdeath. Esdeath quedo mirando a Argond por un momento

Esdeath:"Dime donde pelearemos" –Cruzando sus brazos

Argond sacando un suspiro y desviando se mirada.

Argond: "En unos momentos te llevare ahí. Déjame primero curarme y traer mis armas"- Alejándose de Esdeath. Caminado hacia el cuarto.

Mirraid: "Pero antes de que te vayas dime que ¿paso anoche?"-Viendo a Argond con mirada seria.

Esdeath: "Si. Podrías explicar por qué perdí el control"- Mirando a Argond seriamente.

Hubo un silencio en el laboratorio, Mirraid quedando intrigada, por lo que había oído de Esdeath, perdió control, eso significaba que no estaba consciente de lo que paso. Anoche, pero que exactamente. Paso anoche la única que sabía esa Suzuka, pero no había dicho nada en todo este tiempo. Fue cuando…

Suzuka: "¿Qué quieres decir?" –Acercándose a Esdeath con una mano en el pecho preocupada.

Esdeath: "Veamos" – poniendo su mano en la barbilla para pensar

Esdeath: "Después de haber tomado la sangre, fui incapaz de moverme con libertad, de hecho lo último que recuerdo fue cuando lo bese. Pero… se sintió extraño". – Pensado.

Mirraid: "" ¿A qué te refieres?"- Acercándose a Esdeath

Esdeath: "Se sintió agradable como la primera vez que…"- Recordando cuando beso a Tatsumi, por primera vez…al terminar de recordar, miro a Argond con una mirada seria bajando su mano.

En ese instante tanto Esdeath, Mirraid y Suzuka. Vieron a Argond esperando una respuesta. .Argond. Volteando para mirarlas.

Argond: "No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando"- Caminado hasta el cuarto y abriendo la puerta y cerrándose. Dejando el laboratorio con una tención infernal, miradas serias había pasado uno segundo de la salida de Argond.

Mirraid: "¿Dime exactamente que paso anoche?"- Mirando a Suzuka, igualmente Esdeath la mira, esperando una repuesta.

Suzuka: "uff" – sacando un suspiro con un rostro decaído y bajando su mano

Suzuka: "Después de que le distes el beso a Esdeath, te subiste a la mesa y dejándote acariciar, Lo besaste. Después de eso. Todo se vivió negro. Al reaccionar me encontraba dentro del cuarto de Argond, cobijada en una cama improvisada. Y al levarme vi a ustedes tres en la cama desnudos."

Mientras los demás esperaban Argond se encontraba apoyándose atrás de la puerta. Apenas podía resistir la gran presión que emanaban ellas.

Argond: "uff"-suspirando y viendo la mesa, abriendo el cajón que estaba debajo de la mesa, donde había varios utensilios de medicina. Al encontrar las vendas y limpiarse la herida. Vio que estaba curada, no tenía ningún rasguño.

Argond: "¿Qué demonios...!"- viendo de nuevo la parte donde se encontraba la herida.

Argond: "¿Que está pasando?"- enojándose poco a poco, mientras pensaba en alguna explicación, de este asunto y de los demás, poco a poco empezó a desperrase hasta que después de uno segundos, vio sus armas dos katanas delgadas con un ornamento sencillo, pero curioso que estaba en la esquina de la pared, viéndolas específicamente la unión de la espada y el mago, donde estaba un tipo de agarre. Mientras más veía el agarre, más se enfurecía y veía que el agarre empezaba a cambiar de color a un rojo cada vez más y más hasta que... Decidió ponerse una venda y agarrando las espadas. Salió del cuadro .viendo a Esdeath las demás esperando con una miradas serias. En el momento que se estaba abriendo la puerta, Mirraid ataco a Argond usando su mano para golpear la puerta, de tal modo que destruyo la puerta y viendo como Argond se defendió con su brazo empuñando una katana. Mirraid retrocedió. Los dos se quedaron mirándose, con miradas muy serifias como bestias esperando a atacar a la poca provocación.

Argond: "¿Qué pasa?" – Bajando su brazo.

El laboratorio se volvió silencioso tanto que solo se podía sentir las ansias de matar a alguien:

Mirraid: "hacerte el inocente no te ayudara en nada. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, será tu ultima vez" – poniéndose erguida y empezando a sacar a los Wrigglers de su sombra.

Fue cuando la temperatura del laboratorio empezó a descender rápidamente, tanto que algunos Wrigglers se congelaron y cayeron al suelo, el suelo empezaba formarse una capa de hielo. Mirraid y Argond desviaron su mirada para ver a Esdeath, que estaba parada con los brazos cruzados y una aurora azul, la cual cubrió todo el cuerpo. Mirando a Argond como a Mirraid.

Esdeath "podrían discutir después," –Mirándolos seriamente

Mirraid.: "Se puede saber por qué me interrumpiste"- Viendo a Esdeath

Esdeath: "No eres la única que esta molestas, además es mi presa"-Viendo a Argond muy seriamente

Mirraid. "Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar pasar por alto esta presa". Mirada seria viendo a Esdeath

Esdeath –"que lastima" – Esdeath empezado a enfriar más el laboratorio, de tal modo que la mayoría de vasos de precipitado se rompieron, viendo con una mirada seria a Mirraid, esperando el momento para atacar, las dos guerras están listas para atacar, se sentía una enorme presión en el ambiente Mientras Suzuka estaban demasiado nerviosa , ella sabía perfectamente que no podía interferir, sabía que era el peor escenario para ellos , podrían ser descubiertos por el Nuevo Reino y se acabaría todo.

Argond: "Entonces por qué no hacemos interesante"- Esdeath y Mirraid desviaron sus miradas hacia Argond

Argond: "Si gana Esdeath, No solo despertaremos a la bestias dejare que han lo que quien conmigo"- Mirando a las dos con una mirada seria sin un miedo

Esdeath: "¿En serio?"- Con una sonrisa juguetona, ansiosa, para hacerle varias nuevas formas de tortura.

Mirraid:"pero si tu ganas harás lo que quiera con nosotras" – viendo a Argond molesta.

Argond: "Solo pediré que no se maten, hasta que sepa lo ¿nos paso es noche?"- viéndolas mientras explicaba

Argond: ¿Qué dicen?

Esdeath: empezó a dejar de usar su poder en cuanto a Mirraid al ver que Esdeath había aceptado, con un suspiro, escondió los Wrigglers

Argond: "Vámonos" –Caminado hacia el pasillo largo que tenía demasiadas puertas, caminaron derecho la mayor parte del recorrido hasta llega a una salida, al salir deslumbraba el sol muy fuerte, en donde se encontraba una gran planicie, no había nada de vegetación o animales, pareciera como un gran créate hecho artificialmente, no se había nada de ruido ni de bestias peligrosas, a las cercanías todo desolado.

Suzuka: ¿Dónde estamos?- mirando a Aegond de Espalda

Argond: Un lugar donde Hubo un gran desastre, no se sabe con exactitud que fue, pero debió ser tan grave que las bestias peligrosas no se acercan. Así que estaremos bien aquí ¿O alguna problema?

Esdeath: No, es perfecto – caminando hasta que se detuvo unos metros lejos de Argond. Mirando a Argond como a una presa.


	8. Eliminate the strongest

Mientras Suzuka y Mirraid caminaban para alejarse lo sufriente, para no quedar dentro de la batalla.

Mirraid: Te importar hacer los honores- Viendo a Suzuka con una sonrisa tranquila.

Suzuka Claro: - con una sonrisa

Suzuka: ¡Entonces! ¡Comience!- Gritando fuerte mente para que los dos oyeran la señal. .

Al oír la señal los dos no se motiven solo se estaban viendo mutuamente esperando el momento, hasta que Argond ataco a Esdeath con una velocidad rápida, pero Esdeath bloqueando su ataque con el estoque, ambas armas chocaron intensamente, haciendo una onda de sonido que luego se alejaba. Mientras se miraban el uno a otro.

Esdeath: buenos reflejos, pero...

En ese instante Esdeath ataco golpeándolo con su rodilla, mándalo lejos de ella, Argond, usando su piernas detuvo el impacto, arrodillado sintió un dolor donde recibió el golpe, al parecer le había roto algo, al ver a Esdeath se percató que el primer impacto no la movió para nada del lugar, mirándola con una cara de enojo poco a poco más frustrado

Esdeath: oh. Trata de no aburrirme- bajando el estoque.

Argond se sorprendió, vio tras de Esdeath varias estacas, grandes de hielo, que empezaron atacarlo, el usando su katanas en postura de ataque, empezó a romper las estacas que venía hacia él, haciendas pedazo, hasta que el ataque seso. Viéndose mutuamente de nuevo. Argond no podía mostrar debilidad

Esdeath: Eres una de las pocas personas que destruye mi hielo, esto será interesante, .veamos que puede hacer con esto –Acomodándose su sombreo con una mano, de pronto alrededor de Argond se oscureció de repente

Esdeath: Hagelsprung

Era un pedazo de granizo gigante, cayendo hacia Argond, mientras Esdeath se alejaba del lugar. Argond estaba sorprendido, mientras caí lentamente, con la cabeza decaída, meditando por unos segundos y en el momento que la gran bola estaba muy cerca de él, usando sus katatnas, perforando la bola en la parte más débil, el cual hizo que se rompiera la bola en millones de pesados como cristales cayendo del cielo.

Suzuka vaya es impresionante, podría ser que este a su nivel.

Mirraid :"Esdeath solo está calentando" –Viendo la pelea.

Saliendo entre los pedazo, Argond cambiando, mirando seriamente a Esdeath con unos ojos de color rojos, Esdeath sonriendo y sonrojándose de emoción, al ver encontrado a una persona, que la entretenga, mientras sonreía, no puedo notar que Argond estaba en frente de ella y atacándola con una de Katanas, ella bloqueo el ataque con el estoque

Esdeath cuando se volvió movió

En ese instante percibió la otra katana acercándose a su abdomen, retrocediendo al ataque, Argond se ponía de erguido de nuevo, mientras que Esdeath analizaba la situación, viendo el lugar donde ataco, vio que habían roto el traje además de provocarle una herida superficial.

Esdeath mirando a Argond, con una sonrisa, al haber encontrado tan gran entendimiento.

Esdeath: Esta sensación no sentía desde…

Fue interrumpida por Argond, que al momento de reaccionar otra vez se encontraba frente de ella y atacando de nuevo, con las katanas, bloqueo primera con su estoque, pero la segunda estaba cerca, que antes, fue cuando decidió bloquearla con hielo en su cuerpo, alejarse nuevamente pocos metros. Pero Argond siguió atando, no dejando respirar a Esdeath, Esdeath decidió convocar una espada de hielo para detener los ataques de la segunda katana, presionado más Esdeath no podía acoplarse a los movimiento, eran demasiados aleatorios, cuando sentía que tomar el ritmo, lo cambia y modificaba los patrones de ataque, hasta que en un instante desapareció de su vista, en un instante se encontraba atrás de ella, Esdeath recordó esa misma sensación con Akame ,pero era diferente como si Argond dejara que sintiera su presencia, volteándose y bloqueando el taque , ambos se miraron mutuamente , con sus armas entrelazadas.

Esdeath para este momento vivió- viendo a Argond con una sonrisa

Argond, al verla fijamente, se percató que algo no cuadraba, fue cuando, al ver arriba vio estacas de huelo caer, de los lados apuntado donde se entraban y viendo a Esdeath, de nuevo con una sonrisa y ajeándose de Argond dejando que las estacas de hielo impactara en el e todas las direcciones posibles.

Aun así salió caminado de la zona de impacto ileso , volviendo atacar más rápido, Esdeath, consiguiendo seguir el paso , mientras se defendí de los aqueos de Argond, Esdeath atacaba de lejos con sus estacas de hielo en varias haber si encontraba un punto ciego, pero no había punto ciego.

Mirraid "Al parecer esa es una tegui, que le permite al usuario ralentizar el tiempo del oponente".

Suzuka: "Ya veo, se me hacía extraño que alguien fuera, más rápido que Esdeath. Solo es cuestión de atacar a distancia." –Viendo la batalla

Mirraid: "Posiblemente, pero si te das cuentas no importa dónde o que, lo ralentiza de igual modo" -Viendo la batalla

Suzuka: "Esto es un problema" - viendo a Mirraid

Mirraid: "No necesariamente, solo tiene que esperar a que su oponente se canse, así podrá ganar". Sonriendo

Suzuka: "Tal vez, pero quizá utilice su carta de triunfo"- Viendo de nuevo la batalla

Mirraid: "¿Carta de triunfo?" –Desviando la mirada a Suzuka.

Suzuka: "Se podía decir que es habilidad oculta, no todas las Teigu lo tienen, pero ciertos usuarios puede desarrollar tales habilidades, solo espera ya verás"- Viendo de nuevo la batalla.

Esdeath: Impresiónate, pero esto se acaba- bloqueando los ataques de Argond

Esdeath: Mahapadma- Congelando gran parte de la planicie casi llegando donde estaban, Mirraid y Suzuka, viendo gran esfera de hielo que congelada todo

Mirraid: "Mahapadma" - viendo la esfera

Suzuka: "Es su carta de triunfo le permite congelar el tiempo"- viendo a Argond congelado

Mirraid quedo pensativa a tal demostración. Mientras Esdeath caminaba para acercarse a Argond, con su estoque para clavarle en el adoben, Al llegar a Argond frente a él. Viéndolo, al momento de usar el estoque para atacarle, Argond retrocedió para esquivar el ataque, Esdeath quedo asombrada al ver que podía moverse , dentro de su espacio.

Suzuka: "No puede ser cierto"-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo es posible aún puede moverse?, solo había una persona. -Viendo la batalla. Al igual Mirraid mirando la batalla muy pensativa.

Esdeath al ver a Argond , pudo ver una aura amarilla que recorría por todo el cuerpo de Argond, que emanaban de las espadas, Esdeath sin pensarlo más ataco rápidamente, pero Argond, bloqueo el ataque y empezó a atacar de nuevo, de tal manera que la batalla se reanudo, dentro del tiempo congelado. La batalla siguió intensamente aun después de que se acabara el tiempo congelado, presionado a Esdeatn, de nuevo.

Hasta que después de un tiempo Esdeath se apartó uno metro de Argond con sus espadas una en cada mano Argond con sus katanas viéndose mutuamente, cuando Argond se preparaba para atacar de nuevo sintió un poco mareado y al revisar su cuerpo vio que en la aparte donde lo golpeo por primera vez estaba más dañado como si alguien lo estuviera golpeando consecutivamente, cayendo y usando su katanas para mantener se semi erguido, viendo a Esdeath

Esdeath: "Tal vez, no es mi mejor pelea, hay que saber aprovechar la debilidad de tu ponentes. "

Argond: "¿Cuándo?..." – mientras recuperaba el aliento

Esdeath: "Desde el principio. Note la herida. Fue buena actuación, casi me hicisteis crecer. Que no recibiste daño." –Viendo a Argond.

Argond: "¿Cómo?"- viéndola.

Esdeath "Se le podría… decir… instinto." –Viendo a Argond

Argond, con la cabeza agachada no podía crecer lo que estaba pasando había sido derrotado tan fácil mente, volviendo a ver a Esdeath.

Flashback

Dentro del Palacio, en la Arena Real se encontraban dos personas, una de ellas estaba parada viendo a la otra arrodillado cansado y herido..

General Budo: "Así no la derrotaras"-Budo enfrente de un niño arrodillado sin aliento, con heridas en el cuerpo, el niño viendo a Budo

Budo: Sera mejor…

Niño: Una vez más- levantándose. Con una mirada inquebrantable.

Flashback

Argond: Se levantó lentamente hasta que estaba de pie viendo a Esdeath

Argond: "Aun no terminamos"- Mirando a Esdeath con una mirada inquebrantable, pero diferente esta mirada tenía una enorme cantidad de odio, con uno ojos infernales, como los de un dragón.

Esdeath: "Crees poder ganarme estado mal herido"- Mirando a Argond, fascinada.

Mientras a lo lejos...

Mirraid: "Suzuka prepara a las bestias que estén listas para el anochecer"- desearía yo acabar con él, pero bueno es mejor de este modo.

Suzuka: "Si, si" –mientras cerraba los ojos y abriendo sus manos

Suzuka: "Es lamentable verlo desperdiciándose, pudiéramos sacarle más secreto del imperio".- Viendo a Argond con una mirada seria.

Mirraid: "Lo dudo mucho".- Viendo el encuentro

Mientras veían la conclusión de la batalla, Argond fatigado, solo esperaba recobrar un poco de aliento, en ese instante Argond ataco a Esdeath tan rápidamente que bloqueo el estoque de Esdeath, ella ataco con su espada de hielo pero fue rota por la katana de Argond, Argond, soltando las katanas y usando la poca fuerza que tenía golpeo a Esdeath

Esdeath en ese momento A ver a Argond, golpeándola, empezó a recordar el momento que Tatsumi hizo lo mismo, Esdeath reacciono y usando hielo para protegerse,pero vio otra figura, que hacia el mismo movimiento, era un niño pequeño de cabello amarillo, al verlo dejo de protegerse, sintió el impacto mándalo lejos de ahí impactado con la pared que estaba varios metros lejos de la pelea. Provocando una gran cortina de huno y caída de piedras.

Suzuka: "oye, ¿es enserio?" –quedando sorprendida al ver que alguien había golpeado a Esdeatn

Mirraid: "¿Qué está pasando?"- recordado el momento que Esdeath dejo de usar el hielo.

.

Poco a poco la cortina de humo iba desapareciendo dejado expuesta a Esdeath, un poco sucia, con su gran caballera expuesta viendo fijamente a Argond que se entraba muy lejos sus miradas se cruzaron, viendo a Argond y a un niño con la misma pose , cansado agitado sin aliento recordando al niño que fue el primero en darle un golpe. Esdeath, alejándose del lugar del impacto.

Esdeath: "Me rindo" –diciéndolo fuertemente

Al oír esas palabras Argond: cayendo de rodillas, fatigado, volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad y cayendo inconscientemente

Suzuka: "Al parecer todavía no podremos divertirnos"- con una mirada relajante

Mirraid: "Por ahora"- con una mirada, sonriente.

En ese momento el piso se volvió oscuro como una gran mancha en el piso, donde emergían Wrigglers atacando a Argond, pero antes de hacer contacto, Esdeath, reacciono acercándose a Argond y congelando a todos los insectos que se acercaban a Argond, usando su mano creando de la nada una onda de frio que congelo a la horda de Wrigglers, cayendo al suelo como pesados de hielo gigantes, inmóviles., bajando su brazo.

Esdeath: "Me podría decir que fue eso"- Viendo a Mirraid con una mirada seria.

Mirraid: "Eso lo mismo te pregunto"- Viendo a Esdeath, molesta

Mirraid:"Teniendo ventaja en el encuentro, no usaste toda tu fuerza Esdeath"- Con una mirada seria y enojada... mientras Esdeath sonreía

Esdeath: "Tal vez no habías notado, pero al utilizar Mahapadma, pierdo demasiada energía solo puedo usar una vez." -Cerrando los ojos mientras explicaba, y usando su mano.

Mirraid: "Eso no explica, el que lo hayas perdonado"-Viendo a Esdeath. Esdeath viendo con una mirada seria lista para atacar a quien fuera.

Suzuka: "Podrían tranquilizarse. La batalla termino." – Que está pasando Esdeath, no haría tal cosa y menos poniendo excusas .Mirando a Esdeath sonriente, en ese instante las guerreras desviaron su mirada.

Mirraid: "Tiene razón, es hora de acabar".- Apareciendo una gran masa de Wrigglers que volaban alrededor de ella, esperando las órdenes para atacar, mientras Esdeath sonriendo esperando el ataque con varias estacas atrás de ella.

(OFF)

Suzuka: Esto se está saliendo descontrol, a este paso podrán destruirse.


End file.
